


Little devil

by kate_the_reader



Series: The season [28]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 (Good Omens), M/M, POV Warlock Dowling, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: Post-Christmas boredom, snow, a snowball fight with Nanny and Brother Francis. Warlock finds grownups hard to understand
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The season [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564690
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Little devil

In the days after Christmas, when nothing happens, the dead days before New Year, adults are grumpy, which is hard to understand when they were laughing so hard at Christmas dinner.

Warlock has been told many times (but never by his Nanny) to go away and play with all his new toys and BE QUIET!

He doesn’t understand why they give him so many things, and then won’t help him play with any of them. He’d be happy with just a few minutes of his father sitting on the floor with him and building something out of the vast tub of LEGO bricks they gave him. Instead, what he gets is a roar of irritation when Dad steps on just one of those bricks, lost in the hallway.

Nanny plays with him, but she looks sad sometimes, gazing out of the window towards Brother Francis’ cottage. It’s cold and wet outside and Nanny doesn’t like the cold, and Brother Francis has gone on holiday.

But when he wakes up on the Saturday after Christmas the light on his bedroom ceiling looks different. Snow! The whole garden is white, the trees and bushes are white, the path is white. It would be brilliant to play in the snow. More fun with someone else, but even so, snow!

“Nanny, can I go out and build a snowman? You don’t have to come. I know you don’t like it.”

“Don’t be silly.”

“Oh.” Warlock doesn’t want to cry, but he can feel the disappointment pressing on the back of his eyes.

“No, no! I meant, you don’t have to go out by yourself. I’ll come with you.”

It’s hard to tell sometimes, what Nanny is thinking about, or if she’s happy or sad.

As they step out into the snow, she pulls her coat collar tighter round her neck, but she follows him across the white lawn to an out of the way spot next to the side of the house, so no one will see the snowman and be cross.

It’s quite hard work, making a big snowball for the body, and a smaller one for the head, but Nanny helps.

He has to find the right sticks for the arms. When he gets back from breaking them off a tree, Brother Francis is standing with Nanny, and his funny old hat is on the snowman’s head! They aren’t looking at him and he can’t help it, he drops the sticks and packs some snow into a ball and throws it. It sort of splodges against the back of Nanny’s coat and she spins around.

“You little devil!” She calls him that sometimes, but she never sounds all that cross. And then she throws a snowball that hits him in the middle of his chest, and Brother Francis doesn’t notice when Warlock throws another one at him and then it’s a proper snowball fight, like children in books have.

“Come inside and have some hot cocoa to warm you up,” says Brother Francis when they are all freezing and a bit wet.

It’s always nice in his little house, and the cocoa is hot and extra chocolatey and he has a fire in the grate and lots of books, even ones Warlock likes. He’s looking at one with great pictures of dinosaurs when he hears Brother Francis say: “Let me warm your hands, my dear” and looks up. He’s holding Nanny’s hand between both of his and giving it a rub and Nanny’s mouth does a funny wobble.

Grownups are hard to understand.

_Prompt: snowball_


End file.
